


Pre-heat Oven for Scones

by Speckeh



Series: Scones [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega James T. Kirk, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scottish accent I tried to write phonetically so forgive me for that ahaha, Slight Drug Use, alpha scotty, alpha uhura, beta bones, fucking in the medic bay, implied Chapel/Uhura, implied spock/jim, medical drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Nurse Chapel is going into heat, which causes Uhura to become territorial with the crew members. She's stepping on everyone's toes to protect her beloved mate, which causes some major trouble for everybody's favorite grumpy Uncle.Pure Alpha/Beta porn in the medical bay.Everyone gets laid in the medical bay, why not Bones?This site doesn't have enough Scotty/Bones material and I am aiming to fix it.





	Pre-heat Oven for Scones

Bones was merely marking his everyday inventory in his medical bay when he heard the heavy trod of regulated boots making their way down the hallway. By the weight and distinct walking pattern, he knew immediately his beloved mate would be entering the automated doors in a few seconds. Bones didn't bother turning around as he continued to checked off each medicine in the cabinet on his PADD. The doors hissed open. "I can't be distracted Scotty I have-"  
Bones hair stood on the back of his neck and arousal dropped in his stomach as Scotty growled.  


It was bound to happen. Uhura had become more aggressive with Ms. Chapel's upcoming heat and it didn't help that all the alphas were reacting. No one outright admitted it, but Ms. Uhura was the strongest alpha on the ship. If she demanded respect and commanded, well everyone would have a hard time disobeying her. Thank God Jim knew how to hold his own and use his previously thought of weakness to his advantage. The Captain had a way of using his omega pheromones to calm the ship, just like Uhura’s strength, James was a hardass omega no one disobeyed. But despite Jim’s efforts, the alphas of the ships were steadily growing _more _aggressive as Uhura started to stake her claim and territory. It was a right mess of the occasional scuffle normal for deep space exploration in tight quarters.__

____

It helped the main Doctor of the Enterprise wasn’t an omega. The alphas, while in their temper tantrums, were not allowed in his wing. The medical team were primarily made of betas, but the occasional alpha and omega were allowed on the team as people had different strokes of care they wanted. But the general census was betas had the least scent to annoy alphas in a rut or an omega in heat, it was mainly safer for everyone. There were still some high and mighty alphas who became such babies when they were hurt or sick, they reached out for an omega touch like a child reaching for their security blanket. All of this was practical, but what wasn't practical for Bones was he some how snatched the attention of one of the alphas on this damn ship. While it was all fun and games, it became quite bothersome when Scotty was thrown into a rut. Like now.

He felt the heat radiating from Scotty as he pressed against his back. The scenting had already begun and Bones gripped his PADD tighter.  
"You're not having me like this in my domain." Bones huffed, waving Scotty’s face away from his neck with his free hand. The damn alpha was starting to scent him, trying to rub his alpha pride deep in Bones’ skin and mark him.  
There were very few moments Bones wished he was an omega. One of them was now, he wished he could rub against Scotty with a sweeter omega tone and cool him down from his aggravated state. It would certainly make calming the strong Scotty easier and efficient. Although he was curious about the heat, he'd seen the damage and the bruises from Jim. He was lucky he wasn't subjected to them and Scotty's even more pestering advances.  


"The ship. She's mine." Scotty growled dark.  
Bones kept from rolling his eyes. No doubt someone mentioned the Enterprise belonging to someone else with Unura and Scotty in the room. If there were two things which pissed his mate off more than anything else, they would be someone harming the ship and Leonard.  
"And ye. Ye are mine." His hands snatched Bones' hips in a tight vice, tugging the Doctor’s ass back and began to rub his hard cock against him.  


"Go do your macho territorial dance like a cock spreading his wings somewhere else. I'm not doing this song and dance with you Scotty. I'm no hen needing your protection." Bones shoved Scotty's hands from his waist, narrowing his eyes at the engineer in a stern scolding and stepped from his mate’s space to walk across the other side of his medic bay. The engine room may be Scotty's domain but this room was his territory.

Bones' view suddenly was the floor as Scotty grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him sideways, finding himself laying belly down across a sick bed. He felt the engorged hot alpha cock press against his ass once more through their uniform regulated trousers. "Montgomery!" Bones growled as mean as he could in a sharp warning. As much fun as a rough round sounded, he wasn’t in the mood to sterilize this room all over again. Besides, what if someone was hurt and needed the room? He couldn’t have a knot up his ass.

Usually a growl and a harsh look from Bones had his mate backing down and scurrying away. Scotty and Bones had a relationship built on respect, cynicism, and alcohol. It was the best damn relationship Leonard ever had. He had somehow managed to land the most cautious, selfless, and thoughtful alpha on this damn ship. The only reason Scott would ignore him now would be due to Uhura's pheromones spreading too fast and harsh. No doubt she was stepping on toes as she tried to claim her territory on Chapel. Which mean Scotty was claiming his. Even the soft spoken, level headed Scotty was being affected. It was damn annoying.

"Scotty this is madness! This isn't you-" Bones choked off as Scotty grabbed his own stirring cock through his pants and started to rub him in firm circles, just how the beta loved. The harsh nips started on the back of his neck again and it wasn't fair. Bones always loved it when Scotty nipped him there. The southern doctor couldn’t help but let out a whimper of a moan. This was his kryptonite, along side his inner thighs and wrists, it wouldn't take much for Bones to become jelly.

"You're being obnoxious." Bones huffed, trying to move to climb over the bed and away from Scotty but the mouth bit him harder with a growl and hands shoved down his trousers, trapping his knees and making it bothersome to escape. Bones was stuck as Scotty sucked on their old bond mark, another twinge of arousal flaring sharp inside the beta as his hand began to search for something near the base of the bed.

"I'll have ye any way I want." Scotty entered the dangerous low tone where any good, sensible omega would bow their heads and take it. But like Jim, Bones wasn't one to be conventional.

Bones turned and something stabbed Scotty in the arm, a quick liquid flushing into his mate's system. The surprise filled Scotty's eyes as Bones met them. "I don't think so buster." Bones smirked as the engineer's view went dizzy then black. His heavy weight fell forward on Bones who struggled to get out underneath his mate and push him on to the bed. "Alpha babies." He murmured as he pulled his pants back up.

When Scotty came to, his arms and chest were strapped down to the bed. He could still feel the territorial rage swell in him as he flexed and squirmed on the table. If this had been Spock in the throes of a rut or Pon Farr, the straps may have yielded. Thank God Scotty was not Spock. Bones was positive this was one of the many reasons he fell for the engineer in the first place.

"Bones. Let me go. I order-"  
"Oh no. You lost that privilege when you barged in here all highlander trying to get in my pants. This is my domain Scotty and I am my own man. You're my mate because I allowed you to." Bones banter only had Scotty flushing in righteous alpha rage. The bound man began to growl meaner, fighting with his restraints to get to his mate and _prove _his prowess. Bones tightened the straps.__

____

He stripped Scotty down before he came to and stared at the much larger and red alpha cock standing straight. It looked painful with how engorged and slick it was, precum spilling from the thick length. His rut was bad. If Bones hadn't felt so annoyed he might have let Scotty fuck him. Now he had to earn the right back.

His hand wrapped around his mate’s cock, thumb brushing against the leaking head and rubbed him slow and firm. He heard his mate hiss and strain against the straps at this long awaited and needed touch. "Bones. I'm warning ye. Let me go." Scotty snarled, though the tone was settling as Bones sent him a disinterested look before leaning down.

His lips brushed along the bottom of his weeping head, tongue sweeping up and across the slit, tasting the heady bitterness of alpha. Bones didn't mind it too bad as his mouth sunk down a few inches. How could he not mind? Despite him being a rutting ass, Scotty drove Bones just as crazy with arousal. The bitter always had his tongue recoiling at first but the love for his partner had him pushing through. His thumb moved down and traced the bump of the growing knot, teasing only the tip now with short bobs of his head. Scotty's thighs strained and tense, hips demanding to jerk forward and sink further into his mate's pessimistic and grumpy mouth.

Bones pulled out with a porn worthy pop, staring down at his long loved mate.  
"Do you want to fuck me Scotty?"  
"Get yer arse over here and I'll show ye how much I want ye." Scotty scowled, voice straining as his hips shoved upwards when Bones’ hand left his aching cock. The high and mighty alpha whined.  


"I'll let you. But I get to fuck you first." Bones grinned down at Scotty. It was very much a power play but damnit if the good doctor wasn't going to let Scotty think he could come in and dominate him all the time. He didn't get to be a spoiled alpha like nearly all of the crew were. Scotty was different and better. Bones was going to remind him by putting him in his place. "Yer not doin' that laddie. I'll fuck ye first and then maybe if ye untie me fast enough I'll let ye fuck me." Scotty had a smug expression on his face, challenging Bones and trying to give him the alpha stare down to have his mate ducking down and doing as he said.

It didn’t work as Bones' eyes didn't back down and stared straight into Scotty's. "No."

Bones left Scotty for a moment, fetching the previously catalogued lube and stripped down himself. He made sure not to allow Scotty to grab him as he approached the bed. He shouldn’t be able to do anything, but he wasn’t about to chance getting fucked unprepared by that monstrous thing. The lid clipped open and his mate squirmed deliciously on the table as the first cool finger brushed against his hole and sunk in all too easy with familiarity.

Scotty groaned in frustration at being tricked, the pleasure from Bones was immediate. He felt his mate’s fingers rub and probe against his prostate, stimulating him further as more precum began to dribble down his twitching shaft. Bones slipped one finger after another into his love as he stretched him and prepared him for his much smaller cock.

It was comical to see how much bigger Scotty's cock was in comparison to Bones. Bones was a full 6 inches fully erect, he was quite proud of himself, but when he held their sizes together Scotty absolutely dwarfed him with a solid 10. He always thought Omegas or Beta had to have a size kink to fit those monsters in them, now look at him. Though his mate had him on size and girth, Bones knew how to use his. He pulled his fingers from the alpha and slicked his cock with more lube, climbing onto the bed and grabbing Scotty's hips. "Don't ye-" Scotty groaned as Bones sunk into him. They both moaned as the doctor sunk fast into the tight and incredibly hot velvet heat.

"You really are in a rut." Bones sighed, loving the sweltering heat encased on his cock. He spread Scotty's legs further around his waist, having them loosely wrap around him. He could tell Scotty was still looking for an out as Bones started to fuck into him.

He went at the engineer as he knew he would do to him. Hard, fast, and unforgiving. Scotty arched and moaned, feet trying to find a purchase to either flip the two or find a way to snap out of his binds. Bones didn't give him a chance to think as his cock slammed mercilessly into his prostate. All plans of escape came to a halt.

Scotty howled a moan, head tipping back and his whole body twitching in his pleasure. Bones was already panting, a smug smile on his face as he continued to make his mate jerk against his medical bed. He understood why Spock and Jim often snuck in here. The supplies was plenty and the room gave them a secluded feeling. As if no one in the world could bother them here.

Bones went at Scotty relentlessly. His hips piston and smack against firm ass and thighs, fingers stretching out and brushing against the alpha's hand. He ran his fingers against his sensually and dipping between where his middle finger was missing, teasing the sensitive skin there with a air of sexual and romantic love.

Scotty keened, hips raising to meet Bones' thrusts. His missing finger has always been a sensitive topic and spot. He never liked anyone touching his scar, but Bones always had a way in touching him to actually enjoy it. His pleasure was building far too fast from the long hours of feeling on edge and expert way his mate fucked him. His cock was dripping heavily onto his stomach. "Leonard.. Leonard.." Scotty gasped, growing far too close at a rapid speed.

Bones' fingers hit the release, Scotty surged forward but he didn't flip them as he originally intended in his freedom. He pulled the beta against his chest, pressing his feet down on the bed for better purchase as they jerked and rolled against one another. The doctor slammed into his mate over and over, urging them to fall off the edge of pleasure together.

Scotty's body trembled and snapped in his orgasm, head throwing back as Bones held on tight, cuming in the alpha as his whole body went rigid with his release. They panted as they held each other in their arms. The alpha’s head still tipped back as the beta leaned forward, his hands lovingly drawing circles against the engineer's lower back. He felt the knot pouring strings of cum between them, shivering at the phantom memories of how to be filled to the point of bursting with Scotty. Bones breathed heavily into Scotty's neck while his mate finally righted his head and tipped the doctor into looking up. Their lips met in unhurried kisses, drinking each other of their fill of a sweeter love. All the while, Scotty continued to paint their bellies white.

Bones pulled off a few minutes later, cupping Scotty's face and pressed their foreheads together for a rather intimate moment. They shared breaths, slowing down their racing hearts and heaving chests together. Bones smiled against the alpha's smaller mouth, chuckling a soft tone. Even though he hated his space being a mess, he didn't mind if the mess was Scotty.

In the afterglow of kisses and soft touches, Bones slipped from Scotty's body; the good doctor didn't notice a knot deflating all too quickly.

"Feeling better?" Bones asked, looking down at Scotty who laid down to rest his back.  
"Aye."  
"Well you stay there. I'll fetch us something to drink while you recover." Bones stepped off the bed, ignore the slight ache in his thighs and pelvis from overexerted muscles and turned his back.  


The hands were back on his waist, startling Bones, tighter than ever but he could feel the heat of them had lessen. Scotty wasn't in nearly as bad of a rut, now it was only more of a chance for revenge.  
"Monty don't you-" Bones gasped.  
Leonard was pulled back and lifted onto the bed. The alpha’s legs swung to the edge of the front of the bed, the beta’s bare ass sitting on the stiff cock. The large and slick dick pressing between his cheeks and rubbed against his sensitive entrance. Scotty pressed his chest into McCoy's back, his hands hooking underneath the beta’s knees and spread his legs, angling his mate into the optimal position. “M-Monty I’m warning-”

Scotty’s slick cock slipped inside Bones with an unforgiving quick motion. "G-God damnit Monty!!!" Bones heaved as his whole waist bloomed in pain and pleasure. The beta’s head swung back to rest on the strong shoulder, the heat inside him and the length was too much and just right. He whined, trying not to let his eyes roll to the back of his head and give Scotty the smug pleasure of see Bones blissed out. The fucker. "You can't do that! Goddamnit, You're too fucking big to go in all at once." He smacked at Scotty's viper like grip around his knees, trying to pry the fingers from his skin but at the same time wiggling his hips slightly down onto the lap.  
"Tough luck Leonard." Scotty mused against his ear, whispering in a heated passion that had the beta giving a whole body shiver and squeezing the cock buried deep inside. The engineer’s hips immediately began to smack into the perfect ass of Bones, the room filling with the sound of their bodies connecting as one.

Bones gasped with the unforgiving and strong pattern of thrusts, he leaned back into his mate while his right hand reached to grab the back of the alpha's brown, almost black locks. His fingers wound into Scotty’s short hair, giving himself over while the other hand gripped the other’s wrist for some sort of balance. The alpha fucked into his beta with a fury of revenge and need to fuck something as sweet and salty as his mate. The whole bed shook with the ill distributed weight on one end. It was a hard ride, one Bones knew he would feel nor forget for a long while.

Scotty gyrated his hips up into Bones until the doctor grew agitated and dropped his hips down (as much as possible with his legs up and splayed). Scotty nipped the back of Bones' neck, one hand stayed underneath the right knee as the left hand dropped the Doctor’s leg. “Fu-UCK.” Bones cried out in a sweet moan, the new position driving Scotty deeper into him. He choked on a aroused laugh, trying not to keen as his fingers tugged firmer in Scotty’s hair. The now free left hand slid up Bones’ firm torso and played with his nipples. He twisted and pinched the hard nubs with expert and rough fingers, making Bones sing southern hymns as they moved together in a frantic blur. The hand from his chest moved down his body, worshiping him with loving but firm touches as he went south until his hand wrapped around Bones' cock. He jerked his mate as the last few smacks of their hips were harder than before, their moans reaching a fever pitch.

Bones came with a full body shiver, shoving his body back right against Scotty and turning his head to capture the alpha's mouth in a all burning kiss. Their teeth knocked together as Bones squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to scream his passions. Scotty held on tight to Bones, arm draping around his waist to keep him flushed to him while his knot ballooned inside Bones.  
"You sonofa-" Bones tried to bite out in a strained moan but Scotty merely kissed his harsh words away.  


Once their orgasms (Bones' orgasm) died down, Scotty laid back down on the bed looking like a dog who got the bone with Bones still sitting up in his lap. He admired the view of his mate's back trembling with each little pump into his body and the base of his cock swallowed up inside Bones. The legs were swinging useless, toes barely touching the cold floor. Scotty rumbled a hard moan as he felt Bones squeezing around him, body still trying to accept the wide knot inside his body. The alpha couldn’t help but to reach forward, hands grasping the beta’s ass and stretching them apart. He growled in a sick pleasure, seeing how well Bones had swallowed him whole, the two stuck for however long his rut decided. "I fucked you so you wouldn't knot me this long damnit. What if someone walks in?" Bones growled, head tipping forward and shivered again as he felt another wave of Scotty filling him. Goddamn alphas and their stupid big dicks and their even more moronic knots keeping them together.

"Well ye have to admit. The view is mighty nice from down here." Scotty gave Bones’ pert ass a firm smack before tucking his arms behind his head. If he wasn't sure his cock was safely tucked up into the beta he was sure he would have seen death with the look Bones gave him over his shoulder. "You tartan wearing, haggis eating, dic-"

"Bones! Bones you in here? I think we ought to put Nyota and Christine on shore leave to-" Jim Kirk walked in without knocking. Bones completely tightened up in fear, sitting naked with his mate buried deep in him. “B-Bones, you canny.. Stop clenching.” Scotty hissed. Jim stopped dead cold when he saw his best medical officer and engineer in their current predicament. His arms crossed his chest and a nerve irritating smug took over his handsome face. "A little tied up Bones?"

"I'll kill both of you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Shae.  
> But this site and everyone needs more scones in their life.


End file.
